La Sinfonía del Sweet Amoris
by Minori Kusama
Summary: Muchos conocen que el amor es difícil e indeciso, acompaña a Tatsumi en esta historia de amor y música en si. 2 chicos, 1 chica, ¿A quien decidirá nuestra protagonista? Actualizado: Ya disponible el Capítulo 10.
1. Un rotundo cambio

¡Hola!

Bueno, llevo varios meses jugando el maravilloso juego "Corazón de Melón", más bien ya casi un año, note que se podía sacar provecho de los personajes a mercer de historias, y he querido compartirles un Fanfiction que llevo haciendo desde hace un mes atrás, llamado "La Sinfonía del Sweet Amoris", espero que lo disfruten, y por favor absténganse de los comentarios ofensivos. ¡Gracias!

Sin más preámbulos, les presento el primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Un rotundo cambio**

Sin moverme, sin decir nada, quede parada en frente de mi nuevo instituto, el Sweet Amoris… Que gran nombre para un instituto…

Sin más rodeos, entre al dichoso instituto, mirando a todos lados como si estuviese perdida o algo por el estilo, ¿Qué idiotez no? Minutos después, me topé con la directora del instituto, la cual me miro con alegría.

—Usted debe ser Tatsumi Fukuzawa, ¿No?— Preguntó la señora de manera alegre.

—Si, esa soy yo…

—Bien, bienvenida al Instituto Sweet Amoris, para completar su inscripción aquí debe ir a la sala de delegados, está por allá, en el fondo a la derecha.— Señaló hacia el fondo.

—Gracias, hasta luego.— Despidiéndome, salí de la escena.

Antes de si quiera ir a la sala de delegados, quise despejar mi mente llena de ideas y de idioteces recorriendo un rato el supuesto instituto. Caminé un rato largo y me topé con un chico de cabello color carmesí, que no paraba de mirarme.

—¿Qué me ves?— Pregunté con algo de furia, era molesto tener su mirada clavada en mí. Soy de carácter fuerte, pero no tenía ni idea de porque no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al susodicho pelirrojo.

—Es un lugar libre, miro a donde se me pegue la gana.— Ironizó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa dominante en su rostro.

—Buena esa, me llamo Tatsumi, un placer.

—Castiel, bienvenida.

"_**Castiel… Lindo nombre…"**_ Pensé mientras me retiraba de la escena, _**"Pero... ¿Por qué mi corazón late con tanta fuerza?" **_Haciéndome esa pregunta y estando fuera de la realidad exactamente por cinco minutos, choque con alguien, un chico rubio con unos ojos color miel que te hipnotizabas de solo verlos…

—Disculpa mi torpeza, ven déjame ayudarte a levantarte.— Tomo mi mano el dichoso rubio ayudándome a levantarme.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, estaba pensando en muchas cosas que no me he fijado.

—¿Eres Tatsumi Fukuzawa?— Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Esa soy yo.

—Me llamo Nathaniel, es un placer conocerte, ¿Podrías entregarme tu formulario y tu foto tipo carnet? Así podré completar tu inscripción aquí.

Saque una carpeta donde estaba todo lo requerido para la inscripción y se la entregue, por su aspecto parecía muy educado y formal, era lindo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, reaccione repentinamente cuando sentí que el rubio puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, me puse algo roja por tal acción…

—Bienvenida al Sweet Amoris.— Me sonrío y se retiró a la sala de delegados a ocuparse de sus trabajos pendientes.

Miraba como se iba, no pude evitar sonreír como una idiota después de que se fue… Me voltee y vi a Ken, mi compañero en mi antiguo instituto.

—¡Tatsumi! ¡Qué bueno verte!— Me saludo con mucha alegría y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

—Hola Ken, me alegro de verte.— Sonreí. —¿Y eso que has venido?— Pregunté con intriga.

—N-no soportaba la idea de que te mudaras, así que le imploré a mi padre que me transfiriera contigo al mismo instituto, ¿Genial no?

—Es genial, buf, al fin alguien con quien hablar por ahora.

Ambos nos reímos un rato y fuimos conociendo el instituto comiendo unas galletas de chocolate que había traído él, él fue el único que me apoyó cuando me sentía triste, me daba ánimos, me alegra de que este aquí…

—¡B-bueno! ¡Iré a completar mi inscripción, nos vemos Tatsumi!

—¡Vale Ken!

Fui al patio y volví a cruzar mi mirada con Castiel, _**"¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué estoy sonrojada?! ¡Ush!" **_me voltee para que no viese el rojizo en mi rostro de cuando lo vi, se acercó a mí y saco unas llaves.

—Novata, ¿Quieres conocer un lugar interesante?

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?— Sonreí, evitaba sonreír como una idiota, ¿Pero que me pasa?

Subimos un par de escalones, abrió la puerta y me percaté de que me había traído a la azotea, siempre me gustaron los exteriores, vi un par de pétalos de hojas de cerezo en el suelo, y algunas flotando a mercer del viento. Sentía como mi cabello carmesí se movía por el viento, el lugar era fantástico…

—Esto esta súper…— Dije yo sentándome en una de las cuatro bancas que habían ahí.

—Nadie viene aquí, le robe la llave al delegado idiota. —Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose al lado mío y sacando un cigarrillo, de ahí, ofreciéndome uno.

Lo tome y lo encendí, lo mire un momento y sonreí.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?—Preguntó el con intriga.

—No me hagas mi misma jugada de esta mañana.—Ambos nos reímos. Por cierto, linda camiseta. Winged Skull, una gran banda.

—Al fin una chica que conoce de música.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato ahí, unas cuantas risas, jugarretas y bromas. Todo fue tan mágico, tal vez… Tenga una oportunidad con el…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota:**

Gracias por leer, a medida del tiempo iré subiendo los capítulos de a poco cuando tenga tiempo.

¡Mil besos! :D


	2. Sentimientos saliendo a flote

¡Yo!

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de "La Sinfonía del Sweet Amoris", aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, ¡Disfrútenlo! :D

* * *

**Sentimientos saliendo a flote**

La lluvia caía, sentía muchas cosas a la vez… Sentirme atraída por el delegado perfecto, o por el rebelde chico malo, o por mi mejor amigo Ken… Miraba por la ventana del tren rumbo al Sweet Amoris mientras caía una tormenta pensando en tantas cosas que hasta me dolía la cabeza y el corazón…

Baje del tren, y me di cuenta de algo, **_"Tch… No traje el maldito paraguas…"_**, No me quedo más opción que correr hacia la puerta del instituto con rapidez, cuando pasaba por los pasillos un poco mojada, me encontré con tres chicas. Una rubia, una castaña y una peli-negra.

— Miren a quien tenemos aquí, otra tarada nueva, que emoción… —Ironizó la rubia con sus amigas riéndose.

— Miren a quien tenemos aquí, otra patética rubia que se llena la autoestima insultando a personas superiores a ella… Me embarga la emoción… —Ironicé con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Tch! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto tarada!

— Que miedo.

La rubia y su secuaz de clones se fueron enojadas, sí que me divertí con estas divas… Acabé riéndome de ellas mientras sacaba algunas cosas de mi casillero, hasta que apareció en quien pensaba.

— La novata sabe defenderse… Creí que serias de esas damiselas en apuros que necesitan que las protejan. —Ironizó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¿Damisela en apuros? ¿Yo? Hah, ni me conoces amigo mío. —Me reí a su tal comentario… **_"Su sonrisa me vuelve loca…"_**.

Traté de dar una apariencia de chica decidida, prácticamente, lo soy. No dejo de pensar que… Me cuesta mucho verlo a los ojos, en un breve momento me sentí acorralada, y así fue. Castiel me había acorralado contra los casilleros, mis mejillas no evitaron poner un rojizo leve, me sentía extraña…

— Hah, deberías ver tu rostro. ¿Acaso te gus-?

— NO. —Lo interrumpí antes de que terminara la frase y lo empujé para que se apartase.

Tome mi mochila y salí huyendo del lugar hasta el Aula A, que es donde se supone que comenzaba mi clase de ahora, me senté al lado de mi hermana, Mika, la cual se alegró de verme.

— ¡Tamy! —Sonrió— Picarona, te acabo de ver con ese chico Castiel muy pe-ga-di-tos~ ¿Están saliendo? —Susurro de manera burlona.

— ¡NO! —Exclamé levantándome de mi lugar.

— Uhm, ¿Hay algo que desee compartir con toda la clase señorita Fukuzawa? —Dijo el profesor fijando su mirada hacia mí.

Todos por supuesto, me miraron.

— Eh… ¡No, no! ¡No fue nada! —Me volví a sentar, bajando la cabeza por la humillación.

En un momento todos se rieron bajamente, y el profesor continuó la clase. **_"¡Ugh! ¡Que humillante! Por qué a mí…"_**, Mika me miro y soltó una leve risita tierna.

— Jeje, deberías tener más cuidado con las cosas que dices Tamy…

— Cállate. —Conteste mientras seguía con la cabeza baja.

-Después de clases…-

Al salir, vi que Ken estaba llorando y Mika lo consolaba, me preocupaba… No me quedo más remedio que ir a ver.

— ¡Ken! ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté.

— Se ira a la escuela militar, se quiere despedir de nosotras, pero le duele…—Contesto Mika con un tono triste.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Trate de hablar con mi padre, pero no quiere escucharme! —Sollozaba Ken, pobre…— Ya que me voy hoy… Tengan esto. —Nos entregó un osito con una camisa de corazón a cada una.

— ¡¿HOY?! —Exclamamos ambas.

El padre de Ken llego, y nos despedimos de Ken dándonos un abrazo entre los tres, cuando vimos el auto alejarse abrace a Mika, la cual lloraba un poco por la partida de Ken.

— Tranquila Mika, el volverá lo más pronto que él pueda.

— ¡Es que es tan triste! —Me abrazo más fuerte, en lo cual note que le dolía mucho su partida.

— Vamos a casa.

Regresamos a casa lo más rápido que pudimos, ya que otra tormenta había vuelto a comenzar. Subí a mi habitación, tire mi mochila a un lado y me eche en mi cama, pensaba en tantas cosas que me causaban dolor, como la partida de Ken, o no poder ni mirar a la cara a Castiel sin evitar hacer obvios mis sentimientos hacia él.

**_"Castiel…"_** Repetía mi mente sin parar.

**_"Ken… Suerte…"_**, Lo último que dije antes de caer rendida a dormir.

* * *

Continuara…

**Nota:**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sé que los capítulos son algo cortos pero trataré de alargarlos, ¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¡Mil besos! :D


	3. Chismes y Encuentros

¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo 2, contestare algo primero:

¿Quién es Mika?: Hermana de Tatsumi, La sucrette de mi mejor amiga.

Lamento que Ken se haya ido tan pronto, pero no se preocupen, un par de capítulos más y lo traigo de vuelta. Les presento el capítulo 3, disfrútenlo. :D

* * *

**Chismes y Encuentros**

Ya paso un mes, pero… Siento que todos murmuran a mis espaldas debido al tiempo que pasó con el pelirrojo que me hace perderme en mi mente… ¿De verdad estoy TAN enamorada de él?

**_"La sala de música está abierta…"_**, no dudé ni un segundo en entrar, ya que a mí me gusta tocar el piano y la guitarra. Divisé entre los instrumentos una guitarra eléctrica, la conecte al amplificador, saque mi uña de la suerte y empecé a tocar un ritmo que llevo en mi mente desde hace una semana.

Sin darme cuenta había entrado alguien, no me daba cuenta ya que le daba la espalda a esa tal persona, sentía la extraña presencia de tener alguien atrás, no tuve opción más que voltearme y ver. Vi a un chico de cabello blanco con puntas negras, con unos ojos bicolores hermosos, vestido de un traje victoriano. Aclaré mi garganta y él se volteó.

— Disculpa, ¿Te he interrumpido? —Preguntó el chico con aspecto victoriano.

— Que va, solo me has tomado por sorpresa. —Ambos nos reímos por mi tal comentario.

— Tocas magnifico la guitarra, mi nombre es Lysandro, un placer en conocerte.

— Tatsumi, el placer es mío.

Nos estrechamos la mano, **_"Lysandro… Que hermoso nombre…"_**. Hablamos un rato y admito que es lindo, pero aún sigo concentrada en quien estoy fijada.

— He notado que pasas tiempo con mi mejor amigo, Castiel. —Me miro sonriente.

— Eheheh… Si… He llegado a conocerlo bien, es un buen tipo. —Conteste.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿¡Eh?! ¡No! —Negué rotundamente la pregunta, **_"¿Tanto se me nota?"_**.

El albino rió por la manera en la que le conteste, estaba un poco avergonzada por la manera en la que le había contestado.

— Lo siento, me precipite un poco.

— No te preocupes. —Contesto el albino con una sonrisa.

Un par de risas más, hasta que entro el susodicho de quien por supuesto estuvimos hablando más o menos todo el rato.

— Ah, Lysandro, aquí estabas. —Dijo el pelirrojo con algo de molestia.

— Lo siento, me he quedado a hablar un rato con ella. —Contesto el albino.

Castiel me miro de repente, frunciendo el ceño. Yo por supuesto lo mire de vuelta con seriedad, y él me sonrió.

— No perdamos tiempo, vamos a ensayar Castiel. —Dijo Lysandro levantándose y tomando su libreta.

— Bien, como sea. —Contesto el pelirrojo con frustración.

Al ambos salir, no pude evitar notar que después de que Lysandro salió, Castiel me había guiñado el ojo y se retiró con él, y yo de por sí, me sonroje que en tal acción. **_"Creo que ya lo ha notado…"_**, me decía a mí misma como loca en mi mente, no tenía la cabeza en la realidad, corrí fuera de la sala y choque con alguien.

— Lo siento Peggy, ven déjame ayudarte. —La ayude a levantarse, tome su equipo de periodismo y se lo devolví.

— Que va, ya me he chocado con muchas personas hoy. —Reímos por su tal comentario.

Justo cuando me iba a retirar, tomo mi brazo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Necesito preguntarte algo!

— ¿Si?

— ¿Es verdad que Castiel y tu salen en secreto? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡Habla fuerte y claro! —Apunto con emoción su micrófono hacia mí.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Relación secreta?! —**_"¡¿Quién le ha dicho eso?! ¡Qué diablos!"_**

— ¡Me han dicho eso! ¡Cuéntamelo!

— ¿Quién exactamente?

— ¡Amber! —Dijo ella con emoción.

¡Amber! ¡Sabía que esa maldita tenía algo que ver! La voy a asesinar… Prepara tu funeral Amber, hoy mismo TE MUERES.

— Lo siento Peggy, lo que te ha dicho ella es falso, Castiel y yo solo somos amigos, ni más ni menos. —Dije con seriedad y calma. —Lamento si querías algún reportaje interesante, pero lo que ella te ha dicho no es cierto.

— ¡Joder! Esa mentirosa… Bueno, ¡Para la próxima será! —Sonrió y se retiró corriendo.

Busque en todos lados a la muy zorra de Amber, pero no aparecía por ningún lado en el que buscara, cuando entre al Aula B la encontré con su secuaz de clones.

— ¡Maldita seas Amber! ¡Te matare por lo que le has dicho a Peggy! —Alcé la voz con una rabia inmensa, no podía ni controlar mis acciones.

— ¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Aquí estoy, patética rebelde! —Se levantó con una furia incontrolable.

Cuando iba a golpearla, alguien me detuvo la mano.

— ¡Tatsumi! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Dijo el delegado con furia.

— N-Nathaniel… Ella ha venido y me ha amenazado… Es muy cruel... —Amber puso ojos de lujuria, tratando de inculparme.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Has sido tú la que le ha dicho mentiras a Peggy sobre mí!

— ¡Basta! No puedo creerlo Amber, ¿Nunca cambiaras cierto? —Dijo el delegado con decepción hacia su hermana.

**_"Nathaniel… ¿Se puso de mi lado?"_**, yo de por sí, lo miré con intriga. De por sí, alguien entro, me di la vuelta y no lo pude creer.

— Suelta a Tatsumi. —Dijo el pelirrojo que tanto añoraba con el ceño fruncido y con una voz muy seria y a la vez enojada, estaba paralizada, porque de por si Nathaniel me estaba sosteniendo demasiado fuerte.

Nathaniel me soltó, se disculpó y se llevó a Amber enojado. **_"No entiendo nada… ¿Qué hizo reaccionar así a Castiel?"_**.

— ¿Qué hacías con ese tarado y su clon femenino? —Pregunto luego de acercarse a mí.

— Resolvía mis asuntos, esa arpía cuenta lo que le conviene.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Le ha dicho a Peggy que estamos saliendo en secreto, le deje en claro a Peggy que no era verdad, y quería darle su merecido a Amber. —Conteste con seriedad.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Peggy?! Maldita sea, si esa chismosa publica una noticia de mi la asesino, al igual que a Amber y al tarado de su hermano. —Contesto con rabia— Lo hace porque, uno, yo le gusto, y dos, le da celos que este por ahí contigo.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad? —Pregunté riéndome.

— Sería bueno que lo inventara. —Contesto.

— Bueno, me iré a casa, se hace tarde.

— Venga, te acompaño. —Sonrió de su misma forma de siempre.

Me sentía nerviosa de tan solo pensar que lo tenía al lado, caminando junto a mi rumbo a mi casa, todo fue en silencio, ni una sola vez hablamos en todo el camino, sentía que el corazón me iba a estallar de repente.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa, de ahí me calme un poco. Le agradecí la compañía, pero antes de que dijese una palabra más, tomo mi barbilla y ocurrió lo que no creí que pasaría…

Castiel, me había besado.

* * *

Continuara…

**Nota:**

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Tratare de subir el capítulo 4 más rápido esta vez x'3 Ok, como les prometí este fue un poquito más largo, ¿No se esperaban el beso verdad? Eheheh~ Bueno, si les gusto (No los obligo x'D) den Favorite, o Follow, o comenten si quieren, ¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D

¡Mil besos! :D


	4. En vez de dos, tres corazones

¡Hola!

En serio, lamento mucho la espera, es que estoy malita D: Además de por las tareas, estoy peor, más que enferma D: Pero conseguí un poquis de tiempo y les traigo el capítulo 4 de "La Sinfonía del Sweet Amoris". Sin más preámbulos, ¡Disfrútenlo! :D

* * *

**En vez de dos, tres corazones**

Quede atónita… Sin poder moverme… Sabiendo que el pelirrojo que deseaba inmensamente con mi corazón posaba sus labios en los míos, un rojizo no pudo evitar invadir mis mejillas, él se separó con una sonrisa. Yo estaba completamente fuera de la realidad en esos momentos, quería que continuara ese pequeño pero lindo beso…

— ¿Cuídate eh? —Me guiñó el ojo y se retiró.

Entré a mi casa y cerré la puerta con seguro, no paraba de respirar de manera alarmante después de esa escena hermosamente inesperada, ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Lo que ocurrió no me lo espere…

**_—_****_Un mes después…_****_—_**

Había veces en las que evitaba a Castiel, pero últimamente la he estado pasando con Lysandro a veces, me entere a mercer de el de muchas cosas, es muy misterioso, y no puedo evitar pensar que las veces en las que me río él sonríe y se sonroja… Se ve tierno… Rosa no ha parado de contarme cosas sobre Lysandro, Nath y Castiel, ¡Esa chica lo sabe todo! ¡Creo que hasta más que Peggy!

Sentía una presencia atrás, voltee y era quien creía.

— ¿Cuántas veces te me escaparas? ¿Qué acaso debo ponerte correa? —Murmuro Castiel cerca de mi oído, al sentir su respiración no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente.

— ¿Y cuantas veces vas a decidir en no fastidiarme alguna vez? —Ironicé en una manera victoriosa.

— Vaya vaya, la pequeña tabla de planchar se hace la fuerte.

— Vete a la mierda, yo no soy de esas chicas que se dejan caer a tus pies, como Amber.

El no pudo evitar reírse con el "Vete a la mierda" que le dije, se lo tenía merecido, ¿No? Me di media vuelta y me retire, sentí como me tomaba alguien del brazo, y si, era la zorra de Amber.

— ¡Hija de puta! ¡Gracias a ti me suspendieron dos semanas! —Dijo la rubia con la cara roja de furia.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Con razón no vi chusmas estas dos semanas! ¡Menuda suerte la mía! ¡Jajaja! —Ironicé con una sonrisa.

— ¡Te arrepentirás de esto Tatsumi!

Ella iba a darme una cachetada bien fuerte, pero sentí como alguien me rodeó con su brazo.

— Dios Amber… ¿Tratas de molestar otra vez a mi novia? —Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿N-NOVIA?! —Exclamamos ambas al mismo tiempo.

Amber se alejó y se fue corriendo gritando de furia seguida por su secuaz de clones, no podía parar de reír internamente por lo que ocurría pero… ¿Novia? ¿En serio Castiel dijo eso? **_"Me siento alagada… Eso que dijo fue muy bonito… Pero… De seguro es una broma…"_**, mas confundida no podía estar yo.

— ¡¿A qué carajos ha venido eso de que soy tu novia?! —Exclamé con la típica rabia bipolar.

— ¿Para ti el beso no significo nada verdad? —Pregunto burlonamente. —Si te doy otro, ¿Te significará algo esta vez? —Se acercaba lentamente.

Llegue a un punto de que estuviésemos muy pegados, antes de que ocurriera lo crucial, alguien interrumpió.

— Agradecería que ese tipo de acciones no se demostraran aquí. —Opuso el delegado con disgusto.

— ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Lárgate. —Exclamó Castiel.

— Basta ambos, no quiero que haya un homicidio a estas horas, con el permiso de ambos, me retiro. —Empujé un poco a Castiel y me retire.

Si… Se nota mucho que me hago la difícil, pero ese pervertido tiene que aprender a que no puede conseguir lo que quiere a su modo "Peculiar" de actuar. Camine por todo el maldito instituto sin nada más que hacer, divise a Violeta hablando con Alexy, ojala triunfe esta vez… Luego de un rato, entre a la sala de delegados y no había nadie, luego de cinco minutos, entro Nathaniel.

— Disculpa por lo de hace rato, Castiel suele comportarse como un pesado siempre.

— Tranquilo Nath, así es el, y hay que respetarlo. —Conteste.

— Pero no le da derecho a hacerte ese tipo de cosas. —Dijo con frustración.

— **_"¿Eh…? ¿A qué se refiere?"_** Es normal… Pero, ¿Por qué lo dices?

En un momento se levantó, se acercó a mí y ocurrió un momento que si Castiel lo viese, asesinaría a Nathaniel, si, Nathaniel me había besado.

Estaba atónita, de nuevo. No podía moverme, estaba con tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía que hacer…

— Supongo que ya sabes la respuesta…—Me miro sonriente con una de sus manos en una de mis mejillas.

— … —Yo, seguía en silencio.

— ¿Nos vemos luego si? —Sobó mi cabeza y se retiró.

Yo seguía pasmada… No me quedo de otra que salir corriendo de ahí antes de que otra persona me viera como una idiota ahí parada.

**_—_****_Rato después…_****_—_**

Tome mi mochila y estuve lista para ir a casa, pero repentinamente oí un fuerte impacto al otro lado del pasillo, corrí a ver y oí voces familiares.

— ¡Te matare por besarla, imbécil!

— ¡Atrévete rebelde descarado!

Era Castiel sujetando a Nathaniel del cuello de la camisa empujándolo contra los casilleros, quería golpearlo…

— ¡CASTIEL BASTA! —Grite, pero fue inútil, no me escuchaba.

No me quedo más opción que correr hacia ellos, cuando llegue al embiste de la pelea, ocurrió algo que los dejo atónitos a ambos…

El golpe que Castiel le iba a dar a Nathaniel, lo recibí yo para impedir la pelea.

* * *

Continuara…

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Lamento MUCHO la tardanza, he estado en cama todo estos jodidos días, enferma D: Bueno, sé que esta algo corto el capítulo, pero me siento fatal TTnTT Espero tener el próximo en poco tiempo, ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Mil besos! :D


	5. Re-venganza total

¡Hola!

Lamento mucho mi LARGA ausencia, me mejore :D Aunque tuve mucha tarea y fui a la playa con mi familia este fin, imagínense, tenía la mini laptop en la playa haciendo el Fic x'DD Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 5 de "La Sinfonía del Sweet Amoris".

* * *

**Re-venganza total**

— ¡¿No me has oído?! ¡Para con esta mierda de una vez, idiota! —Exclamé con el morado que me había dejado Castiel en el ojo izquierdo mientras le sostenía el brazo.

— Tamy… Lo siento yo… Y-yo no quise…—La mano de Castiel tenía un poco, solo un poco, de mi sangre… Él estaba demasiado atónito y preocupado.— ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer delegado id-…!

— ¡BASTA! —Lo interrumpí antes de que dijese alguna otra cosa más.— Nathaniel, olvida que algo de esto paso y vete a casa, yo estaré bien, me lo llevaré antes de que ocurra un homicidio. —Dije hacia el delegado con calma, tome del brazo a Castiel y me lo lleve de la escena.

Fui hasta la enfermería, dejándolo a él afuera, él se decidió a esperarme. La enfermera me dio una pomada, al parecer tengo que ponérmela cada 8 horas para que sane el dolor y el morado… Salí de ahí y vi a Castiel sentado en el suelo frustrado esperándome, al parecer, estaba arrepentido.

— Tampoco es para tanto, no estoy lisiada. —Le quite su mano de la cara y sonreí.

— Lo siento… Ha sido toda mi culpa. —Dijo el pelirrojo con voz deprimida.

— En parte sí, pero he sufrido peores. —Ambos nos reímos.

— ¿"Peores"? ¿A qué te refieres?

Me quede muda unos momentos… Recordando todas esas cosas que quería olvidar…

**_—_****FLASHBACK****_—_**

Mis padres no paraban de pelear… Mika y yo nos encerramos en mi habitación para evitar todo ese pleito.

— Tamy… Tengo miedo…—Dijo Mika sollozando, la abrace para que parara.

— Tranquila, mientras este aquí estarás bien. —Mika se aferró a mí.

Deje de abrazarla y me levante, abrí la puerta y salí, Mika trato de detenerme, pero le he dicho que se quedara ahí.

Mis padres seguían discutiendo, cuando de repente, mi padre había empujado a mi madre, trate de defender a mi madre, pero mi padre me empujó hacia el mesón de la cocina con mucha fuerza, dejándome sin casi poder respirar y en el suelo. Escupí unas gotitas de sangre, gracias a la intensidad con la que fue el golpe. Mika salió de la habitación, había oído el fuerte estruendo de mi golpe.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Y te haces llamar hombre?! —Exclamo ella, vino hasta mí y me ayudo a levantarme.

— ¡Ambas no se metan! —Exclamó nuestro padre con ira.

— ¡Les haces algo más a ellas y verás! —Exclamó mi madre.

**—FIN DEL ****FLASHBACK****—**

Baje la mirada, e inesperadamente comenzaron a brotarme un par de lágrimas.

— Oye… ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Castiel algo alarmado.

— Nada, t-tengo que irme a casa…—Me levante y me fui alejando.

— ¡Espera! —Sentí como me tomo del brazo, de repente, me abrazo fuerte. —¿Por qué lloras, enana? —No pudo evitar decirme así, aunque sea en un momento así.

— Basta Castiel… Suéltame, necesito estar sola. —Trate de librarme, pero era inútil.

— No hasta que me digas.

No pude evitar girar a verlo y corresponder a su abrazo, sujetaba su camisa con fuerza por toda la tristeza que tenía contenida en mí. No le he querido contar nada, y él lo entendió.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó soltándome un poco.

— E-eso creo…—Contesté aun con tristeza, pero con un rubor carmesí en mis mejillas.

— Un día de estos me cuentas, ¿Si? Odio verte así.

— Este no es el momento, pero lo considerare… Nos vemos luego. —Me despedí de él y salí de la escena.

**_—_****_Rato después…_****_—_**

Cerré mi casillero y estaba lista para irme a casa, pero algo llamó mi atención.

*DING, DONG, DANG,* — Se les informa a todos los estudiantes que en 2 semanas será el "Baile de Otoño", ¡Esperamos su asistencia! —Dijo la directora por el altavoz.

**_"¿Baile de Otoño? No está mal…"_** Tenía tantas dudas por el susodicho baile, pero… ¿A quién voy a invitar? Aunque… Podría al menos intentar invitar a Castiel… Sé que estas cosas como a mí no son lo suyo… Pero así al menos pueda revelarle mis sentimientos en un ambiente romántico… Esta decidido, ¡Voy a invitar a Castiel al baile!

Salí al patio decidida, lo vi sentado en una banca como siempre, pero algo percató mi atención, Amber se le acercó. Apenas podía oír lo que decían.

— Hola, Castiel…—Dijo Amber con voz tímida.

— ¿Qué quieres Amber?

— Y-yo… ¡Ven al Baile de Otoño conmigo! —Dijo Amber, en una acción repentina, le dio un beso rápido a Castiel.

— ¡¿Pero qué te-…?!

Me acerqué a ellos y había interrumpido a Castiel tomándolo del brazo, mire a Amber y fruncí el ceño.

— Amber… ¿Puedo saber porque besaste a mi novio?

* * *

Continuara…

**Nota:**

¡Hey! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Aquí sí, A DARLE SU MERECIDO A AMBER :3 x'DD, espero no tardarme más esta vez ¬¬ Si les gusto den Favorite, o Follow, o Comenten si quieren u, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Se les quiere!

¡Mil Besos! :D


	6. Una noticia impactante

¡Hola!

Lamento la pequeña tardanza, he tenido muchos trabajos de mi cole atrasados D: Pero bueno, no me pondré a hablar de mi vida x'DD Sin más preámbulos, el Capítulo 6 de "La Sinfonía del Sweet Amoris".

Sé que esto no lo dije en los anteriores capítulos… Olvide decir que: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov. (Tatsumi y Mika, como saben, son Sucrettes).

* * *

**Una noticia impactante**

— ¡¿N-novio?! —Exclamó Amber.

— Como oíste, ¿O eres sorda? —Aun tomaba del brazo a Castiel, **_"Estoy… ¿Celosa?"_**

Amber se fue celosa y enojada, tan roja como el cabello de Castiel, me daba tanta risa… Que patética…

— Con que, ¿Ahora soy tu novio? —Rió de manera incrédula.

— No te hagas ilusiones, solo lo dije para pagarte lo que te debía, hiciste lo mismo por mí, así que era mi turno. —Dije con seriedad desviando la mirada. —Aunque… Quería preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué?

**_"Ahora o nunca… ¡Ahora o nunca!"_** —Quieres… ¿Ir al Baile de Otoño conmigo? —No podía ni mirarle a la cara…

Se quedó mudo, un poco sonrojado, con su mirada seria de siempre.

— Creí que estas cosas no eran lo tuyo. —Dijo.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero… Al menos esta vez. —Estaba algo nerviosa… **_"Responde a mi pregunta…"_**

— Lo voy a pensar. —Me sonrió burlonamente.

— Al menos es algo, nos vemos luego, tengo que buscar a Alexy.

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó mirándome a los ojos con seriedad.

Ok, esto no me lo esperaba… ¿Para qué carajo quiere saber por qué busco a Alexy? No creería que este celoso, es imposible… ¿O no?

— Para algo, es más fácil hablar con él. —Lo vi con seriedad.

— ¿Mas fácil?

— Que, ¿No me digas que estas celoso? —Sonreí burlonamente, como si le hubiese devuelto el juego.

Se sorprendió un poco, serio pero sonrojado, parece como si le hubiese descubierto. Si sigo así, vera que no soy fácil… Desvió la mirada y asintió, si, estaba celoso. Como soy bondadosa, le dije que a él le gustaban los hombres, y que dejase su facha de celos, ambos tomamos caminos separados sin nada más que decir.

Busqué a Alexy, pero en ves me topé con Rosalya.

— Hey Rosa. —La salude como siempre.

— ¡Tamy! Dime que iras al Baile… ¡Quiero encontrar un vestido perfecto para ti y para Mika! ¡Quiero que se vean bien guapas! —Dijo Rosalya emocionada.

— Claro, si quieres vamos ahora mismo, ¿Vamos?

— ¡Definitivamente sí!

**_—_****En las tiendas…****_—_**

Pasamos a buscar a Mika y fuimos directo a las tiendas, Rosa nos hizo probarnos varios vestidos, pero la mayoría no le gustaron. A Mika le consiguió uno verde que entonaba con sus ojos, de verdad, el vestido era hermoso… Rosa dejó que esta vez escogiese yo mi vestido, encontré uno color perla muy hermoso, me lo probé, tome dos mechones de mi cabello y me hice un moño pequeño en la parte de atrás de mi cabello, dejando el resto fluido. Cuando salí del probador, les gustó mucho.

— ¡Es muy hermoso hermana! ¡Te queda fenomenal! —Dijo Mika con algunas bolsas en la mano.

— ¡¿Hermoso?! ¡Es perfecto! —Dijo Rosa.— Solo faltan unas zapatillas o tacones que combinen y estarás perfecta.

Fui de nuevo al probador a cambiarme, pagamos el vestido y nos fuimos. Fuimos a mi casa a dejar las bolsas en mi habitación, estábamos tan alegres que nada lo podría estropear, excepto que Amber vaya.

Ambas se retiraron, Mika a su cuarto y Rosa a su casa. Me eché en mi cama pensando en tantas cosas, no quisiera que Castiel me rechazase…

**_—_****A la mañana siguiente…****_—_**

¡Genial! ¡Voy treinta minutos tarde! ¡No me debí desvelar pensando en malditas idioteces! Tomé el tren y por de casualidad, me encontré a Castiel. El me miro, y me hizo señales de que viniese hacia él.

— ¿Tu llegando tarde? —Preguntó burlonamente.

— De ti no me sorprende. —Conteste devolviéndole la jugada.

— Ya pensé en tu propuesta. —Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Estaba en shock internamente… Tenía miedo de que contestaría, apreté un poco mis puños en señal de estar esperando su respuesta, **_"No me des indirectas… Habla ya…"_**, no podía concentrarme…

— ¿Bien? —Lo miré.

— No es lo mío, pero iré contigo. —Contesto con otra de sus sonrisas burlonas.

— Esta bien. —Di un suspiro, ¡Pensé que me rechazaría!

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al instituto, Hah, llegamos en el receso, que maravilla. Aunque aún me sentía deprimida, no sé por qué, algo no me dejaba tranquila, algo me inquietaba…

Me topé con Nathaniel, ni le quise ver la cara, pero él me llamo.

— Tatsumi, que bueno que te encuentro…—Dijo aliviado.

— ¿Me buscabas? ¿Para qué?

— Lamento lo del beso la otra vez… Me imagino que ya sabes. —Miro a otro lado sonrojado.

— Aja, ¿Alguna otra cosa? —Pregunté dudosa.

— Quería saber si… Quisieras ir al baile conmigo.

Me sorprendí a su tal pregunta, iba a contestarle, pero sentí como alguien me rodeó con el brazo.

— No, ella ya tiene pareja. —Dijo el pelirrojo con algo de rabia.

— Contigo no estoy hablando, estoy hablando con ella, si te importa. —Dijo el delegado frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡¿Cómo te atr-…?!

— Es verdad Nath, no puedo ir contigo, Castiel es mi pareja. —Interrumpí al pelirrojo antes de que se lanzase a matar a Nathaniel. —Con permiso me retiro, hasta luego. —Me llevé a Castiel un poco enojada.

¿Le habrá dado una facha de celos? Pues claro, más que todo era Nathaniel el que me estaba preguntando, creo que tuvo derecho a hacer su facha de celos…

— Se nota que si no te echo un ojo de vez en cuando te andes por ahí con algún otro imbécil más. —Refunfuñó el pelirrojo enojado.

— ¿Ce-lo-so? —Dije en un tono burlón, ocasionándole al pelirrojo un leve sonrojo.

— Cállate.

Me reí como una incrédula y salí de la escena, el solo se quedó viendo como me iba.

Sonó mi celular, y era mi hermana Mika, naturalmente siempre me manda mensajes, pero si me llama parece que es importante… Terminé contestando.

— Hola Mika, ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Tamy! ¡No me lo vas a creer! —Dijo emocionada.

— Venga, habla ya. —Me reí un poco.

— ¡Kentin regreso! ¡De verdad regreso! ¡Estoy con él en este momento!

— ¡¿Qué qué?! —Dije impactada.

* * *

Continuara…

**Nota:**

¡Hey! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Les deje ese suspenso y esa sorpresita-ah~ x'3 Sé que siempre digo esto, pero trataré de no tardarme con el siguiente esta vez. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Mil besos! :D


	7. El Baile de Otoño (Parte 1)

¡Hola!

Ok, quedar encerrada en casa de tu abuela no es nada lindo… x'DD Bueno, este lo subo un poquito más temprano, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 7 de "La Sinfonía del Sweet Amoris".

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Corazón de Melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov.**

**Nota:** Todo lo sucedido aquí será DESPUÉS de él Episodio 17, pero tranquilos/as, a esto le pondré drama, no se crean… (Si no han llegado a ese episodio, cuando lo jueguen entenderán un cierto tema que hablaran Tatsumi y Castiel pronto).

* * *

**El Baile de Otoño (Parte 1)**

— ¡¿Kentin regreso?! —Pregunte.

— ¡Te lo puedo jurar! Además… Le pregunte si quería ir al Baile de Otoño conmigo… ¡Y me ha dicho que sí! ¿Castiel te dijo que si? ¿O no? —Pregunto ella emocionada.

— A-aceptó ir conmigo…—Tartamudeé algo nerviosa.

— ¡Hah! ¡Te dije que aceptaría! Bueno, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Estaré con Kentin un rato!

Colgó, yo aún me preguntaba qué carajo pasaba, en parte me alegra que Kentin haya vuelto, pero Mika estaba a punto de explotar de alegría… Ella ha estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho, y aun lo está, tal vez se revele la verdad en el baile…

No podía parar de pensar que Castiel había aceptado en serio ir al baile conmigo, pero… Tengo miedo a la vez… Me enteré de fuentes que… Él tiene una ex novia, que hubo un problema que incluía a mi prima Lynn, la pobre vino conmigo a pedir ayuda, pero en parte yo no recordaba mucho que ocurrió…

**—****FLASHBACK****—**

**~Lynn POV~**

No paraba de llorar… Las lágrimas no me paraban de brotar… **_"¿…Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me creía? ¡Debrah es la que engaña! Castiel es mi amigo… No quiero que sufra… Idiota… Créeme…"_** Fui a casa de mi prima, ella siempre sabía qué hacer, era la única en quien podía confiar sin temor a ser juzgada o criticada…

Toqué el timbre de su casa varias veces, cuando ella abrió no pude evitar abrazarla mientras sollozaba inimaginablemente…

— Lynn… ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó intrigada.

— Necesito tu ayuda… Nadie me cree… ¡Nadie me cree! ¡Ella es la que engaña! ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡No te alejes de mi tu tampoco! —Sujetaba su camisa con fuerza y tristeza.

— Tranquilízate, cuéntame detalladamente que ocurrió.

Al cabo de un rato le fui contando todo, ella analizaba cada palabra que yo decía, para ver en qué manera podía ayudarme sin esperanza de que fallase. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando sobre el tema, ella iba anotando algunas cosas en su libreta, cuando terminó arranco la hoja en donde estaba escribiendo y me la dio.

— Esto es lo que harás, no hay posibilidad de que falle, te lo aseguro. —Me sonrió.

— ¡Eres la mejor!

**—FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

Hasta ahí es donde recuerdo… No recuerdo más de lo que paso, pero yo nunca supe que Lynn estudiaba aquí.

Decidí dejar de lado eso y enfocarme en lo que de verdad es importante, el presente. Tomé las llaves de mi motocicleta y la encendí, pero antes de irme alguien llamó mi atención.

— Vaya… ¿La tablita dura tiene motocicleta? Que mala…—Sonrió burlonamente el pelirrojo.

— No te quejes, tú también tienes una. —Me reí.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? Deja, te invito algo.

— ¡Wow! ¡El gran Castiel invitándome a comer algo! ¿Es un milagro? —Ironicé con una sonrisa.

— No hagas que me arrepienta, yo conduzco, tabla.

Dejé que el condujese mi motocicleta y arrancamos, me sujeté a el abrazándolo, noté como en sus mejillas aparecía un rojizo leve.

Llegamos a un sitio de comida rápida, ordenamos algo y nos quedamos charlando.

— Me dará tanta risa verte de traje el día del baile. —Reí.

— Es un asco, pero, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? En esas tonterías se visten así. —Dijo algo frustrado.

— No te has de ver mal de seguro. —Le sonreí.

El, se sonrojó.

Después del largo rato de charla y de comida, fuimos hasta su casa, lo deje en la entrada y se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla, mis mejillas de a poco empezaron a tornarse un poco carmesí por tal acción, es un… Idiota…

— Adiós. —Sonrió, me guiño el ojo y entró.

Regresé de vuelta a mi casa, pero no pude creer lo que veía, ese era… ¡¿Kentin?!

— ¡Tamy! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! —Kentin me abrazó entusiasmado.

— No lo puedo creer… ¡Que cambiado estas! —Dije asombrada.

— Eheheh… Gracias… —Se sonrojó. —Mika me contó que habrá un baile, yo iré con ella, ¿Y tú con quien iras?

— C-con Castiel…

— ¿Ese rebelde? Bah. Pero bueno, es tu decisión. —Sonrió.

Subí a mi habitación, ya era tarde, y el sueño me estaba venciendo de manera increíble, tengo que prepararme… En poco tiempo es el baile… Castiel, ahí sabrás, lo que siento por ti.

**—El día del baile…—**

**_"Dios… Oh mi dios… Hoy es el día… Todo sucederá hoy."_**

Mika y yo estábamos en mi habitación alistándonos, tomé dos mechones de mi cabello y me hice un moño pequeño en la parte de atrás de mi cabello, dejando el resto fluido. Me puse los aretes de diamante de mi madre, ella quería que los usara en mi Baile de Graduación, pero, ¿Para qué esperar? No me interesa la popularidad, pero quiero que se note mi femineidad. Me puse unos tacones no tan altos color blanco, quería que mi vestido, o mejor dicho, mi atuendo se viese perfecto

Kentin había llegado a escoltar a Mika, ella estaba emocionada como de costumbre, ¿Qué se podía esperar? Ella se retiró con Kentin mientras yo me daba los toques finales.

Me llego un mensaje de texto, y si, era de Castiel. **_"En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa."_** Estaba nerviosa, quería verme perfecta para él, que se fijara en mí.

Pasados los cinco minutos, oí el timbre, mi tía le abrió a Castiel, me asomé un poco y lo vi… Se veía más guapo de lo que imaginé… Bajé las escaleras, el me miró y se asombró con un leve sonrojo en su rostro por cómo me veía, eso era lo que quería yo. ¿Qué podía decir? Rosa tenía razón, mi vestido color perla era hermoso.

— ¿Lista? —Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y posó una de sus sonrisas de siempre.

Asentí y nos fuimos.

* * *

Continuara…

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, como verán es la parte uno del capítulo, pero aun así cuenta como capitulo como tal. ¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Mil besos! :D

¿Reviews? ¿Favorites? ¿Follows? ¿Algo? TuT x'3


	8. El Baile de Otoño (Parte 2)

¡Hola!

Sé que a algunas las deje atónitas con el capítulo anterior, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 8 de "La Sinfonía del Sweet Amoris".

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Corazón de Melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov.**

* * *

**El Baile de Otoño (Parte 2)**

Ahí estábamos, en el gran y tan esperado Baile de Otoño, Rosalya en una acción repentina me jalo del brazo, llevándome hacia ella.

— No puedo creer que Castiel hallase aceptado tu propuesta, ¡Suerte! ―Dijo Rosa con alegría.

— Eheheh... Gracias Rosa. —Me sonrojé.

Castiel se quedó hablando con Lysandro un buen rato, luego lo vi dirigirse a la azotea, no me quedo de otra más que seguirlo. **_"Parezco acosadora..."_** Se posó en el barandal y encendió un cigarrillo, al parecer, estaba frustrado. Entré a la azotea y el me vio.

— Me imagino que estas fastidiado, ¿No? —Ironicé con una sonrisa.

— No del todo, me parece que ese vestido si logra captar tu corto escolte. —Se rió incrédulamente, haciendo que me enojara un poco.

— Solo te fijas en el gusto, rebelde adicto al sexo. —Ironicé dándole la espalda.

— Yo no soy un adicto al sexo, niña.

— Pervertido te queda mejor.

Nos reímos un poco, me puse a su lado y le esbocé una sonrisa.

— ¿No te molesta no estar allá en la fiesta? —Preguntó.

— ¿Porque debería? La estoy pasando bien aquí...

Era un momento mágico, sentí que me rodeo con uno de sus brazos y me sostuvo un poco fuerte, **_"Con que así se siente... Así de cálido se siente el amor..." _**No quería que ese momento terminase, pero si, sonó mi celular.

Iba a contestar, pero Castiel tomó mi muñeca y me lo quitó.

― Déjalo, quien te esté llamando podrá esperar. ―Colgó, de manera que traté de ver quien era y era mi tía, gracias por arruinar el momento tía...

Bajé la mirada sonrojada, solo algo podía hacer, y era mi oportunidad.

― Oye... ―Desvié la mirada, no podía mirarle...

Iba a contestar, pero me acerqué a él y lo callé con un beso tierno, lo que me sorprendió fue que él no puso resistencia, solo se dejó llevar. Una de sus manos se desplazó por mi cabello, la otra tomó mi cadera, yo de por sí, me sujeté de su traje. En un breve momento, sentí como el beso se profundizó, sentí como si todas mis preocupaciones se iban, que ya nada importaba, solo ese hermoso momento... En un momento, paramos.

― ¿Mis sospechas eran ciertas? ―Me sonrió con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

― Si te digo que sí, ¿Que dirías?

― ¿Todavía no lo notas? Vaya lenta que eres...

Lo miré algo intrigada, tenía cientos de preguntas en mi cabeza, tantas que creí que explotaría.

― ¿Notar... Qué? ―Pregunté.

― Me gustas. ―Dijo el confiado.

Oír esas palabras me sorprendieron, pensar que el pelirrojo que tanto añoraba también estaba enamorado se mí, ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Tenía que despertar? Pero no, todo esto si está ocurriendo...

― ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ¿Te es extraño que un chico se te confiese? ―Preguntó burlonamente.

― No... Solo que... Tú también... Me gustas... ―Desvié la mirada.

Él se rió incrédulamente, como siempre.

― ¡¿Que te da tanta risa?! ―Me había enojado un poco.

― Aparte de que mis sospechas eran ciertas, las sospechas de Lysandro eran ciertas. —Se sentó en el suelo, el me agarró por el brazo y me jalo hacia él, yo quedando sentada en sus piernas.

― ¿Lysandro? ―Pregunté.

― El me lo dijo varias veces, él lo suponía por la manera en cómo me mirabas siempre, no quitabas tu ojo de encima de mí, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos mejor empecé a sentirme atraído hacia ti, aunque solo seas una tabla de planchar. ―Rió incrédulamente.

Ya de tantas veces que me ha dicho eso, quisiera ahorcarlo.

― Eres un pesado, no sé qué te traes con decirme así. ―Contesté frustrada.

― Porque lo eres.

Se levantó, me cargó y nos fuimos de ahí, ¿Que tendrá en mente?

**~Mika POV~**

Yo seguía en el baile, aunque no se en donde se habían metido Castiel y Tatsumi… ¿Habrán vuelto a casa? Era una noche mágica, estaba con el chico que me gustaba y con mis amigas… Empezó una canción lenta, yo de por sí, estaba nerviosa...

— ¿Te gustaría bailar, Mika? —Kentin tomó mi mano, mis latidos empezaron a aumentar...

— ¡Claro! —Acepté y fuimos.

Todos estaban con sus parejas, Rosa con Leigh, Nath con Melody, etc. Mientras bailábamos sentí una relajación impresionante, ya que Kentin, me había besado. Uno de mis sueños, se había cumplido.

Salimos por un poco de aire fresco, estar entre tanta gente a veces se vuelve algo incómodo… Nos sentamos en la banca del patio, Kentin tomó mi mano y sonrió. Yo le devolví una sonrisa.

— Espero no te haya incomodado lo del beso… —Dijo sonrojado.

— Que va, yo también lo hubiese hecho. —Le sonreí. Respire hondo y le mire. —Me gustas Kentin, desde hace mucho.

— Mika… —Murmuró el sonrojado y un poco asombrado. —Pues tu… También me gustas…

— ¡Qué bien! Entonces… ¿No te gustaría… Empezar algo serio?

Apretó un poco mi mano. —Me encantaría.

**~Tatsumi POV~**

Castiel aún seguía cargándome, en un momento salimos del instituto de camino a mi casa, o eso parecía…

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Pregunté.

— No hagas preguntas y tan solo espera.

Noté que habíamos llegado a su departamento, a su departamento… ¿Qué tiene el en mente? Nunca había puesto un pie en ese lugar… Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y me tiró en su cama. **_"¿Pero qué…?"_**

— ¿Qué intent-…? —No pude ni continuar la frase…

Se quitó el chaleco y lo arrojó a la silla de su escritorio, tiró un poco de su corbata para así quitársela.

— Pasar a cosas más serias. —Sonrió con una de sus sonrisas de siempre.

* * *

Continuara…

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Ok, sé que aquí me estoy pasando un poco, que puedo decir, tengo mente sexy… x'DD No sé si agregue lemon… Lo pensare. x'DD ¡Los deje con suspenso! x'3 Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Mil besos! :D

¿Reviews? ¿Favorites? ¿Follows? ¿Algo? TuT x'3


	9. El Baile de Otoño (Parte 3)

¡Hola!

Aquí Minori reportándose :3 Ahora estoy tratando de subir los capítulos un poco mas temprano, esta vez me tardé porque ahora tengo un proyecto en manos, y se me hace difícil D: ya que en el colegio puedo llevar la laptop :3 Antes que nada tenía que avisar algo:

"El Baile de Otoño" Consiste en 3 partes, pero son 3 capítulos normales como tal. Cada vez iré añadiendo (O tratar de añadir) mas drama y/o misterio, y también un poco de comedia como siempre x3 Sin mas habladeras, el capítulo 9 de "La Sinfonía del Sweet Amoris".

**NOTA: Este capítulo contiene SPOILER del capítulo 17 de Corazón de Melón, si no han jugado ese capítulo y aun asi quieren leer, esta bien.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Corazón de Melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov.**

* * *

**El Baile de Otoño (Parte 3)**

— ¡Tenía razón! ¡Admítelo, pervertido! —Contesté un poco enfadada.

— Te preguntaré algo, ¿Tu crees que lo he hecho con Debrah? —Dijo con seriedad.

"_**¿Eh? ¿Como... Como sabe él que se quien es ella?"**_ Me quede en silencio, algo atónita, no sabía que contestar a su respectiva pregunta...

— ¿Como sabes que yo la-...?

— No soy idiota, se que Lynn te contó lo que ocurrió, no lo recuerdas, pero fuiste al instituto a ayudarla, ya que la directora te dejó pasar, esa fue la primera vez que te vi. Soy el único que se acuerda que estuviste ahí, eras pelirroja en esos días, ¿No?

Claro... ahora lo recuerdo...

—**FLASHBACK—**

— ¿Este es tu instituto prima? —Pregunté.

— Este es... El Sweet Amoris. ¿Te gusta? —Sonrió.

— Lindo, bien, manos a la obra.

La directora del Sweet Amoris me dejó pasar con un pase de visitante, mientras ibamos por el patio divisé a un chico pelirrojo, alto, vestido con un saco marrón, camisa negra y jeans negros. Me estaba mirando con rabia, ¿Que se cree ese idiota? Pasé de largo si dirigirle ni la plena mirada, no merecía nada de mi atención.

Fuimos hasta la sala de profesores y pusimos el altavoz encendido, por si sucedía algo en la sala de profesores, yo salí y vi a Debrah dirigiéndose a la sala.

— ¿Quien eres tú? —Preguntó ella.

— ¿Acaso te importa? —Contesté.

— Bah, solo eres escoria. —Re-mató y entró a la sala de profesores... Me recosté contra la pared al lado de la puerta esperando a que ocurriera el suceso._**"El plan estaba funcionando..."**_

El mismo pelirrojo pasó al lado de mi dirigiéndome la mirada, yo lo miré un segundo y desvié la mirada. Los demás salieron de sus aulas, pero de repente, se oyó algo en el altavoz. _**"Continua así Lynn..."**_

— Solo es cuestión de tiempo, el muy idiota se cree todo lo que le dicen cuando le miras fijamente a los ojos. Es el peor de todos los alumnos de este instituto de imbéciles, pero me va a ayudar a lanzar mi carrera con su talento y su estilo. ¡Y cuando eso ocurra, solo tendré que hacer como la ultima vez! Si crees que ya ganaste estas muy equivocada cariño, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

— ¿C-como la ultima vez? —Contestó Lynn.

— Duh, obviamente, no hay sitio para ambos bajo los reflectores, ¿Crees que me ganaste? Pues, tengo a todo este inútil instituto en el bolsillo y ni tú, ni tu patética prima se van a reír de mi, dijiste que tu prima es fuerte, pero si ella me llegase a tocar si quiera un dedo el idiota de Castiel me defenderá, eres patética, al igual que todos aquí. —Re-contestó Debrah.

— Eres una...

— Admítelo Lynn, no podrás ganarme jamas, ¡Eres igual de inútil que todos aquí! —Hubo silencio por un minuto.— Espera... ¿Q-que es eso?

"_**Creo que ya lo notó..."**_ Heheh, adiós arpía... Lynn salió disparada de la sala, vimos como Debrah tomaba del brazo a Lynn, yo intervine.

— ¡A mi prima no la tocas! ¡¿Entendiste?! —Grité enfadada.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó ella.

El pelirrojo que vi anteriormente tomó del brazo a Debrah, obligando a soltar a Lynn.

— ¿Un imbécil... Eh? —Dijo muy molesto.

— G-gatito... No es lo que crees, ella hizo todo esto... Ella lo-...—

— Basta Debrah, lo sabemos todo. —Interrumpió una chica de cabello blanco muy a la moda.

—**FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

— ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada? Vaya lenta que eres... —Dijo el pelirrojo desabrochándose la camisa.

— Ya veo... También recuerdo que... Tu y yo entablamos una conversación... —Bajé la mirada.

—**FLASHBACK—**

Todo fue genial... No evitaba notar que todo el mundo murmuraba sobre lo ocurrido, pero divise al pelirrojo dándome una mirada triste y retirándose en silencio de la escena, _**"¿Desde cuando me importa el?"**_.

Camine un rato por todo el instituto, hasta que divisé a el mismo pelirrojo, sentado en el césped deprimido bajo un árbol, yo me le acerqué y me agaché para verlo a los ojos.

— No te deprimas, ella no lo vale, pensó mas en su carrera que en ti. —Le sonreí.

— Juzgué mal a Lynn... Soy un idiota... —Bajó la mirada.

— En parte lo eres, y en parte no. —Reí, al parecer, también le hice reír un poco.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, lo miré un segundo, pero cuando notó que lo miraba desvié la mirada, se quitó el chaleco y me sonrojé un poco, ese cuerpo era... Wow... Ademas, hacía calor. Era un poco incomodo... Creo que lo juzgué mal...

— ¿Por qué tratas de animarme? —Preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

No podía contestar, al verlo a los ojos me perdía en ese remolino grisáceo, su rostro, su ser era como si hubiese sido esculpido por ángeles... Volví a la realidad y me puse firme.

— No me gustó verte así, a pesar de que Lynn aun sigue enojada contigo...

— Tienes razón... Tsk... Yo hablando contigo y ni se tu nombre, Soy Castiel Damien. —Extendió su mano.

— Tatsumi Fukuzawa, un placer. —Estreché su mano y sonreí.

—**FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

— Leeeenta. —Dijo el burlonamente.

— Por qué... ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que ya nos conocíamos?! ¡Eso fue hace un año! ¡Debiste decírmelo, idiota! —Contesté enojada tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

— No te lo dije porque pensé que lo recordarías, ¿Tan olvidadiza eres? Además, cambiaste de aspecto y un poco tu actitud, pero ya que, me atraías antes, pero me gustas tal como eres ahora, ¿Te molesta? —Contesto con su sonrisa de siempre.

— No... —Lo solté.

Al soltarlo el tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar, vi unas partituras en su escritorio y me dio curiosidad verlas, _**"Wow... Tiene buen ritmo..."**_ estaba impresionada...

— ¿También compones? —Pregunté.

— No, ¿Tu crees? —Ironizó concentrado en su instrumento.— Un instrumento muy complicado para una tab-...—

Interrumpí lo que iba a decir dándole un leve beso en los labios, él soltó la guitarra y correspondió desplazando una de sus manos por mi cabello, de manera que me sentó en sus piernas. Empezó como algo tierno, pero fue aumentando la temperatura de la situación, al punto de que empezó a tocarme en ciertas partes, pero no me importaba, porque yo tocaba su perfecto abdomen.

Sentí como sus manos rozaban mis piernas, subiendo cada vez más... Yo estaba temblando un poco, y al parecer, el lo notó.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó.

— S-si... No te preocupes... —Desvié la mirada.

Tomó mis mejillas y volvió a besarme, leve y luego apasionadamente, pero algo no nos dejó continuar lo que habíamos empezado, sonó el timbre de repente.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quien molesta a estas horas?! —Refunfuñó muy enfadado.

— Shhh, quien quiera que sea, ya se irá. —Contesté.

— Neh, déjame ver quien es, si no es nadie importante continuamos.

Bajamos a ver quien era, me quedé sentada en el sofá esperando, pero cuando abrió la puerta...

— ¡Gatito! ¡Necesitaba verte! —Dijo la pelicastaña entusiasmada.

— ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡Estoy en un asunto importante ahora! ¿No te dejé en claro que no te quería volver a ver en mi vida? —Contestó Castiel muy enojado.

Me levanté, no iba a permitir que esa arpía hiciera de las suyas, esto será un riesgo, pero debo enfrentar la verdad.

— Castiel, Cariño, ¿Que ocurre? —Lo miré y le tomé la mano, dejando a la pelicastaña estupefacta.

* * *

Continuara...

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, ¿No esperaban a la Zorra verdad? Heheh, ya verán que impactará el siguiente capítulo, trataré de no tardar más con el siguiente, ¿Vale? ¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Mil besos! :D

¿Reviews? ¿Favorites? ¿Follows? ¿Algo? TuT x'3


	10. ¿Un Concierto en el Sweet Amoris?

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el antiguo capítulo, espero que les este gustando el fic x3 En Facebook me dijeron que DE VERDAD no se esperaban a Debrah, quería añadirle emoción, no solo amoríos ni tuqueteos x'D Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, el capítulo 10 de "La Sinfonía del Sweet Amoris".

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Corazón de Melón pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov.**

* * *

**¿Un Concierto en el Sweet Amoris?**

— ¡TU! ¡Tu eres la prima de la idiota de Lynn! —Gritó la pelicastaña con furia.

— Si, ¿Y? —Dije calmada, pero por dentro ya había estallado.

— Debrah, solo dime que diablos quieres aquí, antes de que me arrepienta de haber abierto la puerta. —Dijo Castiel aun enojado.

— Gatito... El guitarrista de mi banda sufrió un accidente, y necesito que lo reemplaces, ¡Por favor, eres el mejor que conozco! —Suplicó.

Castiel se quedó en silencio, pero tenía cara de no interesarle en absoluto la propuesta ni ella, me miró un momento y vio que estaba algo preocupada, no quería que volviese a caer en sus garras, no lo iba a permitir, y, ¿Gatito? ¿Que clase de apodo es ese? Es lo más ridículo que he oído. Tenía tantas ganas de reírme, pero tenía que contenerme.

— Ni hablar, no me interesa, ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste? "No hay lugar para ambos bajo los reflectores", largate. —Después de decirlo, le cerró la puerta en la cara. De verdad, se me iba a salir una risa intensa.

Se recostó en el sillón frustrado, se revolvió el cabello con una mano con frustración, yo me acerqué a el y le sonreí.

— Un día muy loco, ¿No? —Dije sentándome en un lado libre del sillón.

— ¿Me tomaste la mano por celos, verdad? Además, me llamaste "Cariño". —Dijo esbozando esa sonrisa de siempre que me encantaba.

— ¿Y si fuese así? —Lo miré burlonamente.

— Heh, la novata sabe re-matar, me gusta.

— ¿Y te tiene que gustar? —Reí burlonamente.

Me jaló del brazo recostándome en su pecho, podía oír sus latidos, y eso me calmaba... A la final solo estuvimos unos minutos en el baile, pero tuvo sus ventajas venir hasta su casa...

—**Un mes**** después...****—**

Todo era perfecto... Y me imagino que ya deben saber que ocurrió, Castiel y yo llegamos al punto del noviazgo, sentía que mi vida era perfecta.

Estaba llegando al instituto, escuchando con mis audífonos una de mis canciones favoritas, "The World – Nightmare", cuando llegue a la entrada sentí como alguien me tomo del brazo, yo de por si me asusté un poco. Y si, era quien creí que era.

— ¡Dios! ¿Habrá un día o noche en el que me saludes como una persona normal y civilizada? —Dije ironizando un poco.

— No obedezco ordenes preciosa, ¿Que no puedo saludar a mi novia? —Ironizó el pelirrojo con esa sonrisa que siempre me volvía loca.

— El romántico Castiel vuelve a las andadas... Si ves que tengo audífonos puestos pudieses haber sido un poco mas amable. —Crucé los brazos con una sonrisa.

— Pues no soy nada amable. —Sentí su mano pasar por mi cadera.

Interrumpiendo el momento, sonó en el altavoz la voz de la directora, diciéndonos que vayaramos al Aula B para una información de un evento que habrá en el instituto, el Baile de Otoño fue un éxito, veremos que clase de información nos darán...

Todos fuimos al Aula B, estaban todos los profesores ahí, la directora entró en el Aula junto al Sr. Farres para darnos la información.

— Muy bien alumnos, primero quiero agradecer al comité del Baile de Otoño por su exitosa organización, como verán, el instituto empezará a recaudar fondos, ya que muchos aquí son talentosos con la música hemos decidido organizar un Concierto de Recaudación. —Dijo la directora.

¡Eso es asombroso! Y a muchos pareció gustarle la idea, todos murmuraban sobre la idea de la directora.

— Me gustaría que levantasen la mano quienes saben tocar un instrumento o instrumentos.

Unas que cuantas personas levantaron la mano, al igual que yo. La directora iba a ir preguntando que saben tocar, y así tendríamos que organizarnos.

— Señorita Mika, ¿Que instrumento o Instrumentos toca usted? —Preguntó la directora.

— El Piano y soy Vocalista. —Contestó.

— Bien, ¿Y usted Señor Castiel?

— Guitarra.

— Bien, ¿Y usted Señorita Tatsumi?

— Guitarra, Batería, Piano y soy Vocalista. —Contesté, también se Violín, pero no iba a decirlo frente a todos...

— Impresionante. —Contestó la directora.

Le fue preguntando a quienes levantaron la mano, y eran muchos.

— Necesitamos gente que ayude a limpiar el sótano, ya que ahí hemos decidido que se realizará el concierto, quienes puedan ayudar repórtense en la Sala de Profesores hoy en el momento que puedan. — Dijo la directora.

Después de la gran reunión salimos del Aula, todos estaban contentos por la idea, Hablé con Lysandro, Rosalya, Nathaniel e Iris para que nos ofreciéramos a limpiar el sótano, y ellos aceptaron, nadie paraba de hablar del Concierto, después de todo era una muy buena idea.

Sentí como alguien me jaló del brazo, llevándome hasta el Aula A.

— ¿Tocas la Guitarra y no me dices nada? Vaya malvada que eres... —Sonrió mi pelirrojo.

— ¿Tu me dijiste que componías? —Re-maté dejándolo sin habla, el solo se rió.

— Maldita sea, eres buena... —Contestó burlonamente cruzándose de brazos.

— Hablé con Lysandro, Rosalya, Nathaniel e Iris para limpiar el sótano, yo me ofreceré, ¿Te unes?

— Odio la idea de estar en la misma sala con el idiota del delegado, pero bueno, no tengo más nada que hacer. —Contestó con su actitud burlona.

— Oh callate. —Le dí un golpecito en el brazo.

Fuimos a la sala de profesores a ofrecernos como voluntarios para limpiar, nos han dado los productos de limpieza y fuimos hasta el sótano.

— ¡Bueno! Para limpiar nos pondremos en parejas. —Dijo Rosa entusiasmada.

Todos afirmamos.

— Nathaniel con Iris, Castiel con Tatsumi y Lysandro conmigo, ¿Les parece así? —Preguntó la albina.

— Por mi esta bien. —Contestó Lysandro.

— Igual. —Contestó Castiel.

— Igual. —Contestaron Nathaniel e Iris.

— Esta bien para mi. —Contesté.

Nathaniel con sus llaves abrió la puerta del sótano, al entrar estaba lleno de polvo, de cajas y otros materiales, estábamos asqueados por eso, ¿Como se le ocurrió a la directora hacer el concierto aquí? Menuda mierda...

— Esto es un asco. —Dijo Castiel con su actitud de molestia.

— Ni me lo digas... —Contesté.

— Va a ser muy complicado... —Dijo Iris.

— Pero con un poco de trabajo y esfuerzo podremos dejarlo impecable. —Dijo Lysandro subiéndonos el animo.

Buscamos los productos de limpieza, ya que los habíamos dejado afuera del sótano. Ya que había exceso de polvo nos colocamos tapabocas para evitar estornudos incontrolables o las alergias al polvo, tomamos las escobas, los baldes y las palas y nos preparamos.

— Bien, ¡Manos a la obra! —Dijo Rosa preparada.

* * *

Continuara...

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a partir de aquí trataré de poner mas comedia, el drama vendrá luego x'3 Para las que no sepan sobre el Concierto es **basado en el episodio 13 de Corazón de Melón**, si habrá Spoilers yo lo avisaré, no se preocupen x3 ¡Gracias por leer, os vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Mil besos! :D

¿Reviews? ¿Favorites? ¿Follows? ¿Algo? x'3


End file.
